


OUR GOD IS AN AWESOME GOD

by CecilPalmer20



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: He doesn't die btw, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecilPalmer20/pseuds/CecilPalmer20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of Night Vale every so many years requires tribute. Cecil's name was drawn from a hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUR GOD IS AN AWESOME GOD

Cecil bowed to his knees, setting a Sunflower before him. He stared to the sun, nothing around him but vast desert and endless sky. 

He began to pray the ancient words of sumerian, eyes glowing a vibrant violet. His hands located on either side of his body, palms facing upwards.

There was only the thick sounds of silence and his words. 

...Sactura, remnoc, vacst…

Cecil then pulled a newly sharpened dagger from where he had tucked it in his pants. 

His words continued; making as much sense as a man talking under water; as he did so he slit both his wrists.

The blood ran out onto the sunflower before him, staring to the blazing sun. 

His words became hoarse with the pain, he clenched his fists to apply more pressure to the wounds. A dark figure flickered behind Cecil, pride shown in its eyes. 

It circled Cecil as if he were the prey before standing before him as a holy mass. It lay a warm, clawed hand on Cecil’s head. It looked to the sun, speaking in unison with Cecil. 

The Flower vaporized as the figure and Cecil flickered in and out of existence. 

The prayer lasted eight hours, neither moving a morsal. At the last of the words the figure had gone, leaving Cecil laying in the sand stained with his own blood and his eyes left 

blind. Living only as living things do. The ritual had come to an end. Long live the god of Night Vale! Long praise their holy self~!

**Author's Note:**

> Cecil didn't die guys. He's just blind..


End file.
